The invention relates to a revolving cross cutter having two knife drums coupled together especially by gears.
In known revolving cross cutters of this kind, which are referred to as synchronous cross cutters, the knife drums are fixedly mounted in the machine frame. In the event of a material jam-up they are unable to yield. This often results in damage to the knife drums and to other machine parts.